The present invention relates to containers for memory devices, and in particular relates to a device that both contains and protects memory devices.
It is well known that memory devices for storage of data for modern electronic components, such as computers, cameras, entertainment systems, etc., are becoming increasingly smaller. For example, solid memory technology currently and commonly referred to in the art as xe2x80x9cminiature hard drivesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cflash memoriesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cSONYxe2x80x9d brand name xe2x80x9cmemory sticksxe2x80x9d may be readily secured in containers as small as two inches in length and width and one-half inch in depth. Such small memory devices provide substantial conveniences in storing, backing-up and transferring data such as computer programs, visual images, audio data, etc. Because such memory devices are so small, however, they also give rise to significant risks related to transport of the devices. For example, dropping of the devices could damage them, exposure to moisture could likewise injure them, or contact of data transfer ports of the devices with foreign objects could also harm them.
It is known that some modern protective carriers exist for solid memory devices, such as a memory card protective carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,885 that issued on May 15, 2001 to the owners of all rights in the invention described herein, which patent in hereby incorporated herein by reference. The memory card protective carrier disclosed therein provides for a protective band to overlie data transfer ports of the memory card whenever the card is secured within the carrier. However, neither that carrier nor any known memory device protective carrier provides for adequate protection of a memory device against impact damage resulting from dropping the carrier, or from moisture contamination from liquid or vapor fluid contaminants. Additionally, known carriers for small memory devices are typically made of a hard plastic that is very slippery, such as well known audio cassette and xe2x80x9cVHSxe2x80x9d format video tape plastic containers. It is well known that such containers are slippery to physically handle and that they frequently slide off of counter tops and tables in minor accidents, and are thereby frequently damaged upon impact with a floor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a memory device protective container that provides protection for memory devices against damage from an unintended impact and from fluid contaminants.
The invention is a memory device protective container for containing and protecting a memory device. The container includes a rigid exterior case having a first shell that defines a first peripheral edge, having a second shell that defines a second peripheral edge, and having a securing mechanism for adjustably securing the first and second peripheral edges from an open position to a closed position wherein the edges are adjacent each other to define a containment chamber between the first and second shells. A resilient receiving insert is dimensioned to nest within the first shell, and the resilient receiving insert defines a first sealing peripheral lip that is positioned adjacent to the first peripheral edge of the first shell whenever the resilient receiving insert nests within the first shell. The resilient receiving insert also defines a first base extending between the first sealing peripheral lip. The first base has at least one first flared tongue extending away from a shell contact surface of the first base and the flared tongue is dimensioned to pass through and be secured by a first tongue slot defined within the first shell. The resilient receiving insert also defines one or more receiving posts extending from a side of the first base opposed to the shell contact surface into the containment chamber. The flexible receiving posts are positioned to receive and secure the memory device between the posts.
A resilient securing insert is dimensioned to nest within the second shell, and the resilient securing insert defines a second sealing peripheral lip that is positioned adjacent to the second peripheral edge of the second shell whenever the resilient securing insert nests within the second shell. The resilient securing insert also defines a second base extending between the second sealing peripheral lip and the second base has at least one second flared tongue extending from a shell contact surface of the second base that is dimensioned to pass through and be secured by a second tongue slot defined within the second shell. The resilient securing insert also defines at least one securing rib extending from a side of the second base opposed to the shell contact surface into the containment chamber between the inserts. The securing rib is positioned and dimensioned to pass between the flexible posts of the resilient receiving insert to secure the memory device against movement within the containment chamber whenever the first and second peripheral edges of the first and second shells are positioned adjacent each other.
The rigid exterior case provides durability to the container and also provides a firm structure to support the soft, resilient inserts so that the memory device is protected against any damage resulting from an impact upon the rigid exterior case. In a preferred embodiment, the flared tongues of the inserts extend through the tongue slots defined within the first and second shells a distance beyond an exterior surface of the shells so that the soft, resilient flared tongues provide enhanced friction to the exterior case thereby further reducing a risk of accidental impact damage to the memory device secured within the containment chamber. In an additional preferred embodiment, the first sealing peripheral lip and second sealing peripheral lip are cooperatively dimensioned to contact and compress against each other to form a fluid seal restricting fluid movement into or out of the containment chamber whenever the securing mechanism secures the first and second peripheral edges of the first and second shells adjacent each other.
In a further embodiment, the resilient receiving insert may also include at least one support ridge extending from the first base between the flexible receiving posts into the containment chamber to restrict smooth surface contact between the memory device and the first base of the resilient receiving insert. By restricting smooth surface contact between the first base and the memory device, any possible contamination by moisture or a foreign object is minimized. Additionally, because the support ridge raises the memory device away from contact with the first base, extraction of the memory device by the fingers of a user is facilitated.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a memory device protective container that overcomes the deficiencies of prior art containers.
It is a more specific object to provide a memory device protective container that facilitates containment, ease of access, and protection of memory devices within the container.
It is yet another object to provide a memory device protective container that protects memory devices within the container against contamination from fluids.
It is a further object to provide a memory device protective container that enhances friction of an exterior case of the container.
These and other objects and advantages of the present memory device protective container invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.